A Modern Cinderella
by EbayHasEverything
Summary: Clary hates dances, Especially ones like the masquerade ball at school. She changes her mine when Jace Wayland- the most popular boy in school- accidentaly kisses her. Without knowing who she is, he tries his hardest to find the girl he kissed that night.
1. The kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare.**

Chapter One

Clary ~

I evaluated my appearance carefully in the long mirror in my house. Long red hair cascaded down my back, the fiery strands straightened for once. I had on a black strapless dress, the silky material falling just above my knees and hugging my body in all the right places, making my barely-there curves appear more flattering. Long, elbow length gloves covered my hands, which were currently fixing the strappy black heels I was wearing, adding a couple more inches to my short height.

To complete the look, a black mask perched on my face, decorated in orange and white jewels, my green eyes looking like two emeralds beside them.

_This is so stupid,_ I thought, _Why the hell is the school throwing a masquerade ball anyways?_

And it _was_ stupid. There was no way people wouldn't be able to recognize each other, and I loathed the entire idea. But i _did_ promise Simon...

As if summoned by my thoughts, there was the sound of the door opening and closer, and a loud greeting was called out, "Clary?"

"In here!" I shouted, fiddling with the ends of my dress before turning to see him come through the doorway and gape. I suddenly felt incredibly self- conscious and wanted nothing more then to run and hide.

"Well, _someone_ looks like they like the dress." Teased my mother, Jocelyn. Her hair, twisted up into messy buns, was an exact replica of my own.

Simon blushed and swept over to me, kneeling down on one knee, "Shall thou accompany me to the dance, fair maiden?" I rolled my eyes and shoved him, which only made him laugh.

"So, what do you think?" He asked, standing up and stepping back so I could fully see what he was wearing. He had on a black tuxedo, a basic blue mask in his hand. His dark hair fell just past his eyes, and he tossed back his head impatiently to get it out of his face. He looked good.

"Looks awesome- you clean up nice Lewis." I grinned, then rose an eyebrow, "But where'd you get the tux?"

"Jordan." He said sheepishly. I laughed took his hand.

"Of course. Come on, we're going to be late."

Jace ~

I leaned against the table, arm slung casually over Aline's shoulder as she giggled with one of her friends. I rolled my eyes as they squealed about something again. _Good grief, does she ever shut up?_ I thought to myself, exasperated.

Considering she'd been like this all night, apparently not.

I spotted someone across the room and gave a sigh of relief, murmuring a quick excuse to get away from Aline and slipping away. She gave a wave of her hand, sending a flash of irritation through me. I ignored it and left.

"Hey Alec, where's your boyfriend?" The boy jumped in surprise at my voice, turning around and fixing me with an icy blue glare.

"Shh!" He hissed, looking around nervously to see if anyone heard me. He adjusted the plain red mask on his face, folding his arms over his chest afterwards.

"Oh, right. Nobody here knows you're gay." He gave me a horrified look.

"No, they don't. And i'd appreciate if you wouldn't tell anyone." Alec snapped.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Just don't let mom catch you sneaking him in the house."

"I won't. Now _go_!" He shoved me away just as someone came up and latched herself onto Alec's arm.

_Poor Magnus_, I thought, shaking my head and walking away, _Alec won't tell anyone he's gay, or that he's seeing him. Not even to our parents._

I started to walk back to Aline and then paused. Did I really want to go back to that death trap? She was definitly hot, and a fantastic kisser, but anymore time with her and my ears were going to drop off.

On the other side of the room, against the wall, a couple girls chatted and laughed, giving me my next destination. I placed an award worthy smile on my face and walked over to them.

Clary~

"Don't panic," My best friend, Maia, said quickly, "But Jace Wayland is coming over here." I felt my eyes widen.

_Oh god, please no. Not now, not him_. But it was him, and he was making his way over to us.

"Hello." He said silkily, almost making me jump out of my skin. Maia turned and gave him a curt nod, her caramel coloured curls falling over her silver mask.

"Hi." She said, turning back to me. From the corner of my eyes I saw him frown. He wasn't used to such a reaction from girls.

Apparently deciding Maia was a lost cause, he turned over towards me. _God Simon, get your ass back here._ I willed.

I glanced up at Jace. Big mistake.

He had on a black tuxedo that made Simon's look like it was bought from a garage sale- or maybe it was just because it showed off his lean build. His hair, golden blond,l fell of his head and brushed the ends of his black mask. Golden eyes bore back into me, it's colour amplifying because of the dark mask.

My heart stopped.

_No you idiot, don't freeze up. MOVE!_ My subconscious was screaming at me, but I stayed were I was.

He tipped his head to the side, brows knitting together as he looked at me quizzically, "Do you... go to this school?" He asked at last.

Thank god. He didn't recognize me. I didn't have time to sigh in relief though, because the lights shut off then, completely shrouding us in darkness. A couple surprised shrieks rang out, and people started moving around in a blind panic, trying to locate their friends.

My head swung back and forth, looking around for Maia.

There was a muffled oath from Jace as someone bumped into him, shoving him in my direction, and suddenly I was backed up against the wall.

"Shit, sorry." He muttured, peering down at me, "Are you okay?"

I looked up to answer him, maybe shout athim to leave me alone, when someone knocked into him again and our lips met.


	2. The number

**Hi guys ! hope you liked the first chapter. R&R please? (: Here's the second one for you ! **

Chapter Two

Jace ~

I didn't know her name, didn't know who she was. All I knew was that I was currently kissing her.

My head spun. It was an entirely new feeling for me, filling my head and making it go foggy as I clung to her waist, pulling her towards me.

And she was kissing me _back_. Her head tilted up to meet mine, winding her small arms around my neck and going on her tip toes in an attempt to get closer to me.

Then the lights came on, and she was shoving me back away from her. Her green eyes were wide with shock, her mouth opened in surprise as she fumbled to find something to say. Finally, she just ran past me, tearing into the direction of the girl's bathroom.

Her friend was looking at me with a similar expression, her eyes wide before following her away from me.

My finger brushed over my lip softly. Interesting.

Clary ~

I burst into the washroom, not sure what the hell I was doing there. The door opened again as Maia stormed in, a look of anger on her face. I ripped the mask off my face and waited for her to yell. She did.

"What in God's name were you _thinking_ Clary! That was Jace bloody _WAYLAND_."

I glanced around quickly, making sure we were alone. All the stalls were empty, thank the lord. "It wasn't me! He bumped into me, and I... I..." My breathing quickened, chest rising and falling as I launched into hysterics, sinking to the floor.

"Clary-" Maia started.

I interupted her, "Simon! _Oh god, Simon._ He's going to hate me, and I'm going to have to grow old with nobody and have a bunch of cats-"

"Clary."

"- and nobody'll notice when I die, and I won't have a funeral, but if i do, nobody'll come-"

"_Clairissa Fray_."

"-Nobody to feed my _cats_ and..." I paused, "_What Maia!_"

"Simon is _not_ going to hate you. Hell, he won't even find out."

"He won't?" I sniffled.

"No, not if we don't tell him." She rubbed my back sympathetically, "and besides, you aren't officially dating yet, right?"

I nodded mutely. She beamed, "Great! So you see? No cats for you, okay?" nodded again, getting up off the floor an dpicking my mask up.

"Can we leave?" I asked quietly. Her gaze softened.

"Of course. Let's go."

Jace~

I talked to Aline while waiting for her to return. Creepy, maybe, but I couldn't get that kiss out of my head.

When I saw a bright red headed girl leave the bathroom, her dark skinned friend in tow, I nearly tripped over my feet, mutturing a hasty, "I'll be right back." to Aline, undoubtably inturrupting whatever she was saying.

I caught up to them and grabbed hold of her wrist lightly, turning her around, "Hey, wait a sec." I exclaimed. She looked shocked. I didn't blame her.

"What's your name?" I asked, tipping my head to the side. Still, she didn't answer, and her friend gave her a meaningful look, urging her to move forward.

I glared at her for a second before turning back, "Please?" She hesitated, gesturing for her friend to leave. She paused for a second before nodding and moving out of ear shot.

"Yes?" She said quietly, her eyes cast down. I fought to recognize her voice, but couldn't.

"Am I aloud to know your name?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

She paused for a second, "No. But you can have my number." She held out her palm, waiting for me to give her my cellphone. I put it into her gloved hand and watched her type a number into it. She glanced back at her friend, almost guiltily, before handing it back. Where it should have said her name, it just read 'girl'.

But I had her number, so it was better then nothing.

"I'll see you... later." She said slowly, turning away and running to go see her friend.

I fiddled with the phone in my hand, "Yeah... See you."


	3. The name

**Hey guys. Sorry the last chapter was so short, these next ones should be longer. As always, R&R ! (: **

Chapter Three

Clary ~

I never told Maia about giving Jace my number. I should have, but I knew she would ask to know why. And to be honest- I didn't even know. Unfortunately, I _did_ end up telling Simon about the kiss.

"What?" He exclaimed. We were sprawled across his bed, video game controllers in our hands.

I sat up, eyes still focused on the screen, "Jace Wayland kissed me."

"I heard _that_!"

"It was an accident Simon, he didn't even know it was me." I scoffed.

He paused the game and turned to face me, "So are you like... Into him now?" He asked, sounding as if he were a bit nervous for the answer. I blinked in surprise.

"No!" I protested quickly, "i just figured I should tell you... because, well..." I stopped talking and just stared down at my clenched hands.

"Well...?" He prompted.

I shrugged, "Well, because we're us."

He laughed and kissed the top of my hair, which was once again curly, "Why don't we go get something to eat?" He asked, checking his watch, "It's almost six." I nodded and turned off the remote, standing up and fixing my short skirt and tank top.

We walked outside, rather then driving there in Simon's old van. Down the block there was a small dining place we'd been going to for years now.

"So, hows Eric doing with the band? Now that you left I mean?"

Simon shrugged, "No idea, I stopped keeping track when they started signing about creepy old men."

I sighed. Typical Eric. We opened the door, the bell chiming overhead.

As we entered, I spotted a golden headed boy and nearly stumbled, catching sight of Jace. He was arm-in-arm with a girl- not Aline, but Kaelie -and was kissing her in one of the booths. I tried not to let it get to me. Why should it? I did _not_ have a thing for him...

But then why did it kill to watch him with her?

Jace ~

Was it bad that I didn't remember her name? Probably. But hey, if she expects me to call her again she's dead wrong.

She was a good kisser though. Not as good as Aline... and definitly not as good as _her_.

Damnit. I was thinking about her again. This was bad. It had been a couple days, and I hadn't even bothered to text her. Why was I constantly thinking about her?

I felt the girl- Karen? Courtney? -pull away and saw her give me a sultry smile, "I have to go to work my shift now. I'll see you later Jace?" She murmured into my ear, practically begging.

"You bet." _nope._

She pressed a piece of paper into my hand, "Text me."

"For sure." _not happening_.

"I'll miss you."

"You too." _Ha! yeah right._

She waddled off in her heels, going back beyond the counter. I sighed, glancing at the phone number. _Kaelie_. So that was her name. I entered it into my phone so I would know not to answer it if she called, and then clicked save. I idled with my phone a second longer before pulling open a new message, sending it to 'girl'.

Hey.

I sighed, racking my brain for something else to add to it, but just decided to leave it like that and click send. Not even a minute later, a reply dinged back.

Sorry, who is this?

I sent a reply back quickly.

Jace Wayland.

Oh... sorry about that. Why are you texting me, Jace Wayland?

Because you left in such a hurry at the dance.

And this made you decide to text me because...?

You gave me your number. duh.

I waited a couple seconds. Apparently, I had rendered her speechless. Score one for me. Then I got a reply.

Yes, but I was under the impression that you wouldn't actually use it. I mean, don't you have enough girls dying for your attention? Why do you want another one?

Damn. She was good, and apparently knew me well. Before I could reply, I got another text.

Look, i have to go. You wouldnt be texting me if you knew who i was. Bye.

Well, that was a little harsh. I sighed and put my phone back in my pocket, standing up before Kaelie's shift was over. I really didn't want to deal with her, not today.

As I was leaving the store, it started to drizzle. I blinked the rain out of my eyes and caught a glimpse of red hair, bright as fire. Without a second thought I pelted after it, seeing her walking behind a dark haired boy, a little shorter then me.

When I reached her, I grabbed hold of her hand, much like the time at the dance, and spun her around, "Hey-" I stopped, recognizing the girl and letting her go suddenly, "Oh, ah, Clairissa. Thought you were someone else."

Her eyebrows shot up when I turned her around, and then narrowed, "It's Clary, Jace. I tell you every time I talk to you." Despite the bravado, he could see she was shaking slightly. Why?

He looked at her for a second, "Hey, did you happen to go to the masquerade thing?" He blurted out. _Shit,_ He thought, _now I'm going to look like an idiot_.

Clary's friend, Simon, turned around and shot him a glare, "Why does it matter to you?"

"Shh, Simon." She chastised. Jace noticed they were holding hands, "But no, I didn't. I was sick." She said finally, turning back to him, "Why do you ask?"

He shook his head, "No reason. Bye." He turned around and walked back to the bar.

There was no mistaking it. Her eyes had widened, just like the girls at the dance had. He was fairly positive that _she_ was the girl he was looking for. Still seeing Clary and Simon in eyesight, he took out his phone, going back to the conversation he had in the cafe.

Hey again.

He texted quickly, not caring what it said as he watched Clary's dissapearing form. She motioned for Simon to stop and pulled out her phone, shaking her hair and typing something, slipping the phone back in her pocket and walking again. Not two seconds later did he get a text.

You again? What do you want?

He froze. It was her.

Nothing, nevermind.


	4. The invitation

**Bonjour tout le monde! - My attempt at french, sorry. I probably just offended every french person out there... Anyways, here's chapter four! R&R- it would mean a lot! (:**

Chapter Four

Clary ~

It had been a week now since the encounter with Jace. I was still mindblown from it all. Did he know? _No, that's impossible_. I thought, although I tried to devise a plan that would help me avoid him for the rest of my life.

Hadn't been going all that well, to be honest.

I sighed, flicking through the texts from Jace. He was the only thing on my mind lately, and every time I saw him I felt my stomach squeeze uncomfortably. Was that a sign? God, I hoped not.

My cell phone vibrated in my hand, pulling myself out of my daze. I looked down in surprise, hoping it was Jace. _Damnit. I do _not_ want it to be Jace... I really really don't._ It sounded more as if I was trying to convince myself.

I read the text, my smile faltering slightly when I saw it was from Simon.

Hey Fray. Meet me at the diner, i want to talk to you about something...

I froze. What should I say? There wasn't a doubt about it that today was the day Simon Lewis was going to ask me out, officially. I wanted this forever, didn't I? _Didn't i?_ With a heavy heart, I replied.

Can't today, sorry Simon. Mom said I can't go out. Another day maybe?

He took a moment to reply, and when he did, I felt my heart shatter.

Maybe. It's fine, i had a feeling this would happen, especially after what happened with Jace before... Anyways, bye.

I wanted to yell. I wanted to scream. But most of all, I wanted Jace. And the realization of that tore me to shreds.

I heard the doorbell ring and gave a small sigh, knowing it was probably Luke- my mom's boyfriend. Too bad for him she was out.

I walked to the door and opened it quickly, "Luke, my mom's not here-" i cut off, realizing who was at the door. Isabelle Lightwood.

She swept in, entirely too comfortable with the fact that it was my house, and not hers. I cleared my throat, "Uh, Excuse me? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, hands on my hips. She was a part of Jace's adoptive family, and we had never really talked until now.

"Raphael invited me to a party," She announched, ignoring my questions and checking to see if any of the red nail polish on her finger nails had chipped, "And I wanted to know if you were interesting in coming with me." She looked up at me and tossed her long black hair behind her.

Raphael Santiago was Isabelle's boy toy- four years older than us and out of highschool. The most I'd seen of them together was when he picked her up after school on his motorcycle.

I gaped, "Isabelle!"

"Yes?"

"We don't even _talk_. Why are you inviting me to a party?" She rolled her eyes, as if I should already know.

"Because. My friend's _way_ into you." My eyebrows shot up. What the hell?

"I'm not going."

"Please?"

"_Hell_ no."

"Clary!" She whined, "He's sweet. and cute. So... pretty please?' She clasped her hands together.

I groaned. You couldn't say no to her, I swear. "Fine. When is it?"

She squealed in delight and took hold of my hand, "Tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Don't worry, I have something already out for you. Come to my house with me." Practically dragging me out of my house, she hauled me down to her house- a large white mansion, resembling the layout of a church. Which made sense, I guess, because thats exactly what it used to be.

Opening the door, she yelled, "Nobody come upstairs okay? Im busy!"

In reply came Jace's bored tone, "Good God. Are you sneaking that drop out upstairs? First Alec with Magnus, now you with him..." He came into view, wearing a baggy gray sweater and jeans, freezing when he saw me, "Oh. Hi."

"H-hi." I mumbled, flushing bright red. Oh god, I probably looked like an idiot.

Isabelle started pulling me upstairs again, "Clary and I are going out with Raphael and his friends tonight, so we're getting ready. Do not disturb." She called over her shoulders. Jace frowned, but I was yanked into her room, the door slamming before he could say anything.

Jace ~

I stared after Clary and my sister as they walked into her room. I was speechless. What in God's name was she doing here? I stormed up the stairs, wrenching open the door and crossing my arms.

The two of them sat on the floor, laughing as if they were old friends as Isabella brushed some black liquid over Clary's eyelashes, making them look thicker. The two of them looked up as I entered.

"Izzy," I snapped, "I need to talk to you." She just rolled her eyes and continued with the makeup.

"Nothing's stopping you, go ahead." She gestured for me to talk. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"_Now_." I hissed. Sighing, she murmured something to Clary, who laughed lightly, and followed me out the door. I shut it and turned around to look at her with a glare, "Why is she here?"

"I told you, because we were invited to a party."

"No, _you_ were. Why is she going with you?"

Her delicate eyebrow raised for a second before shook her head and replied, "Because one of Raphael's friends like her, okay? And I promised I'd see what I could do. Plus," She added, "Clary's nice. I like her."

I felt my hands clench, "Who is it?"

She paused, frowning, "Who is what?"

"Who is it that likes her?"

She giggled, "Why Jace, do you have a crush?" I blinked at her in surprise. A crush? On Clary? _hell no._ I was Jace Wayland- i had flings, not crushes.

"No." I said coldly, "Just tell me who it is."

Isabelle sighed and played with a long, silky black piece of hair, "Sebastian."

"Verlac?" I rose my eyebrows, "Isabelle..." She brushed it off with a wave of her hand.

"He's a sweet guy, despite the rumours. He doesn't smoke pot, or any of the things you've heard he does. Clary with be fine," She narrowed her eyes, "Don't worry so god damn much." She walked back into the room, shutting it in my face again.

I groaned, _Great. Clary's going on a date with Sebastian Verlac._ I ruffled the back of my head and walked over to the bathroom. I needed a warm shower.

Clary ~

"You look amazing!" Isabelle gushed, her slender fingers going fixing a couple more things of my makeup. I sighed, hoping she was right. Maia and her had each decided that makeup did _not_ go well on me, after a little trial and error.

I got up off the floor, stretching my stiff legs, and peered at myself in the mirror, stifling a gasp. _Is this really me?_ My lashes curled up, longer and fuller then I've ever gotten them to go. Isabelle had put in small fake lashes, extending them out furthur. Smoky blue eyeshadow covered my lid, my hair in loose, wild curls around me. She had chosen a bright red lipstick to complete it.

I touched my cheek gently, "What in the name did you _do_?"

She sat down on the bed, "You had better like it. That took my forever, esspecially to get the curls to look like that." She yawned, then looked at her clock, snapping awake, "Oh shit, It's almost 9. Party should be starting soon." I glanced down at the clock in surprise, _Could it really be this late already? I didn't think I was here for that long..._

Isabelle got up, "We'll leave in a half hour. Can you grab me my hairbrush from the bathroom?" She asked, gesturing down the hall, "It's right down there. I'll get out our clothes." I nodded and walked out, looking around for the bathroom.

The place was _huge_, seriously. Who needed this much space? I shook my head, my steps hardly making a noise on the hardwood floors. As I turned the corner, I slammed into someone, toppling over and landing sprawled on top of them.

I groaned, "Sorry..." My eyes opened to see Jace lying stunned beneath me, his hair soaked from the shower. He was also just wearing boxers. And I was currently on top of him. _Oh shit._

I scrambled off and looked away, my face burning bright red, "S-sorry," I said again, avoiding looking him in the eye, "I didn't mean to do that."

"I would hope not," He grimaced, picking himself up off the floor and looking at me with a weird expression, "Are you okay?"

I was brought back to the dance. Him, pinning me against the wall, asking me the same question. I nodded furiously, "I just needed to grab Isabelle's brush, then we're headed out." I slipped past him quickly and ran to the bathroom, the mirror still steamed from Jace's shower. When I came back into the hallway, he was gone.

I sighed in relief and walked back into Isabelle's room, I gaped at the two outfits laying in front of me, "Isabelle, I am _not_ wearing that!"


	5. The party

**Yikes. I've been getting a lot of notifications from here- lots of subscriptions and favourites. Once again, Thanks for that guys. :) it's awesome. I've also been getting requests for more Jace, so I'll try to put more of him in. R&R, as always!**

Chapter Five

Clary ~

Isabelle pouted at me, "But Clary... _why_?" I held up the small shirt, the skirt draped over my arm.

I made a face, "I dont wear skirts."

"You're wearing a skirt now!"

"Yes, but this one actually covers my ass." I retorted. The slinky skirt was stretchy, no doubt going to stick tight against my skin. The top was just as tight, the neckline dropping quite a bit. I curled my lip at it.

"Just try it on." She begged. I groaned, but obeyed, slipping it on and looking at myself in the mirror. I hated to admit it, but it looked good- and the shirt didn't expose half as much as I thought it would. Plus, she had a cardigan for me to wear with it. _Maybe it wouldn't hurt if I wore it once..._

Isabelle could practically see the change in my eyes. She squealed, "Awesome! What do you think of mine?" She turned around. She had a small dress on- it was a wonder she could fit into it still -with a thick belt around the middle.

"I like it." I said earnestly. _Are all of her clothes skanky?_ I wondered. She flipped her hair up in a messy bun, managing to pull it off quite well, and held out her manicured hand for me to take.

_This is so different compared to when I hang out with Maia_, I thought. But nevertheless, I took her hand anyways and followed her out of the room.

Jace was sitting downstairs, talking with his brother, Alec, when we stepped in the room.

Isabelle cleared her throat, causing both guys to look up, "May I present, Clary Fray. Edited version." I shuffled beside her, embarassed, as both guys gaped at me.

"Jesus Christ Isabelle." Alec's eyes were wide, "What did you _do_." I tried not to look at Jace, pretend I didn't care, but really his reaction was the main thing I was looking for.

And it was worth it. His golden eyes were wide, his mouth parted slightly in a surprised sort of way. Something flashed through his eyes, making my mouth tweak in a smug smirk.

"Hi." I murmured.

Jace ~

_What in the name of God did Isabelle do to her? She looks... _I was at a lost for words, staring at her with an open mouth. She gave me what looked like a smug smile and then looked up, more confident.

"Hi." She spoke finally, her voice sounding musical, to me at least. Clearly, she wasn't having the same effect on Alec.

"Izzy, she's going to get raped." He sputtured a laugh, shaking his head. The dark strands brushed into his hair, "You can't make her go out like that."

I spoke suddenly, "Yes you can." I winced, _Shouldn't have said that. Shouldn't have said that at all._ Isabelle shot me a grin that said she disagreed.

"See? Jace likes it. Don't you Jace?" I shot her a glare, noticing how Clary's cheeks flushed. It was cute. _Damnit. I need to stop thinking about crap like this._

"Yes, but thats because Jace likes anything in a skirt." Alec rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure I've seen a couple photos of Magnus in a skirt. I can say for a fact that I do _not_." I teased back lightly, watching as Alec's cheeks grew a light pink at the mention of his boyfriend.

"Magnus?" Clary echoed, "Who's that?" An uncomfortable silence fell over us.

Isabelle frowned, looking at Alec, "Just tell her. It's one person." Her brother's eyes narrowed, clearly not happy with it, but sighed in defeat.

"He's my boyfriend."

"Boy..." She paused, then brightened, "Really? Oh that's great!" All three of us stared at her, dumbfounded.

"R-really?" Asked Alec, biting his lip. Clary nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm sure you guys are adorible together." She laughed, her red lips forming a smile as she looked at him. Alec smiled back. I felt a flash of irritation and jealousy flash through me. Wasn't she supposed to look at me like that? Alec was gay, he didn't even like girls that way. And he certainly didn't like Clary the way I did...

_Which is what way, Jace? You're an idiot. You don't like her. She just looks hot._ Which she did. I accepted it as a valid explination and got up suddenly. Isabelle flashed another look at me, understanding mixed into it.

"Jace, why don't you come with us?" She asked innocently. My head shot up in surprise, as did Clary. Isabelle pressed on, "I doubt Clary would mind, would you?"

Clary, stunned, shook her head, "N-not really." Isabelle flashed a triumphant smile.

"There. It's settled. Get dressed Jace, you're coming with us."

...

I sighed, my arms crossed across my chest as I climbed into my car, Isabelle waiting for Raphael to show up. She had been texting him for the past twenty minutes, sending me smug little glances. _What's she up to now..._ I shook my head wonderously.

Clary waited beside her, arms thrown around herself. She was shivering, obviously cold. I didn't bother doing anything about it- the less I interacted with her, the better. Especially considering my reaction to her and Alec. Damn, that would have gotten ugly.

The rumble of a motorcycle alerted the three of us to his presence as he came down the corner. Weird. There should have been another one, to pick up Clary too... _Shit_. Suddenly, I knew why Isabelle had been smirking.

I walked over to her, pulling her away. She let out a squeak of surprise but followed, "What the hell are you playing at?" I snapped.

"What do you mean?" She asked sweetly. I glared.

"You know what I mean. Where's Clary's ride?" She looked away guiltily at that. I growled, "_Exactly_. You wanted her to catch a ride with me. Why, Isabelle? Why are you doing this?"

"Because you like her!" She exclaimed suddenly, seeming angry, "And believe it or not but I _like_ her. She's sweet. It's been a while since you've liked a sweet girl, since Maia anyways." I ground my teeth in.

"What the _hell_ Izzy!" She glared up at me, smacking me across the face. I paused, momentarily surprised.

"That was for your stupidity." She snapped, walking away back to Raphael. She looked sympathetically at Clary, "Sorry, but I think you're going to have to catch a ride with my brother." Clary shrugged.

"Sure." She said, a small frown on her face, "See you there." I groaned. _No escaping it now._ I watched as Isabelle climbed onto the back of the motorcycle, walking over to my car and gesturing for Clary to follow me.

"Come on."

Clary ~

I was sitting in the front seat of Jace's car. Beside Jace Wayland. Going to a party with him. _What was wrong with me?_ Maia used to like him, he broke her heart. I'm supposed to hate him.

_But you don't_. My subconscious giggled to me. I sighed, hitting my head on the dashboard.

Jace frowned, turning to look at me, "Are you okay?"

"You ask that a lot." I said, not bothering to move my head as I answered. He fell silent for a minute before I spoke up again, "Hey, do you remember Maia?" I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, not sure if I wanted to know the answer to it.

"Maia?" He echoed, then fell silent. I waited a couple more minutes, not sure if he was going to answer. Apparently he wasn't.

"Yeah, nevermind." I lifted my head from the dashboard and opened the mirror on the top of the car, checking to see if my hair had messed up at all. It looked fine, except for one little piece...

"Here." Jace's hand snaked out and placed a curl behind my ear, his fingers brushing my cheek as he pulled away.

I blushed, "Thanks." He nodded briskly, turning back and staring intently at the road, turning the wheel. It was easy to spot where the party would be- cars lined the streets, making Jace sigh impatiently as he tried to find a place to park. When he finally did, he turned to me, "Are you sure you want to go out with Sebastian?"

I blinked, "Why wouldn't I?"

"So you haven't heard the rumours." Jace rolled his eyes, "I'm surprised. He's the biggest pot head ever." My eyebrows shot up. _Isabelle said he was a nice guy..._ Then I realized, for her, that probably _was_ nice. But if it would get me thinking about someone _other_ than Jace...

"Yeah, I do. They're just rumours anyways." I stood up and got out of the car, "Thanks for the drive." I stepped out and looked around, seeing Isabelle and Raphael outside the house. His arms were wrapped around her waist and they were kissing wildly.

Oh, awkward.

"Hi, Clary, right?" I turned around to see an older boy standing in front of me, his white-blond hair brushing across his eyes. His perfect lips were sculpted into a small smile, "I'm Sebastian."

I smiled back, a little hesitant because of what Jace told me, "Hi."

He looked down and shuffled his feet, "Sorry for possibly making this an awkward conversation, but you look great."

I giggled, noticing Jace glower at Sebastian as he passed, "No problem."

"Want to go somewhere? This isn't really my scene. I just came because I thought you would be here." My eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." He gave me a huge smile and took my hand, pulling me off to his truck.

I climbed into the passenger, snuggling down into the comfortable seats. Almost at once, I noticed a sour smell.

"What's that?" I asked, tipping my head to the side nervously. He just glanced up at me with a mischeivious smile.

"What we're about to do." He pulled out a bag, it's contents small and green. I gaped.

_Shit_.


	6. The fight

**Helloooo. Thanks so much for the reviews guys, it's great. (: Hope you liked the last chapter, here's six for you ! As always, R&R.**

Chapter Six

Clary ~

I stared at the baggie Sebastian held out in front of me, "_What_? I am _not_ smoking up with you!"

Sebastian sighed, "Clary, have you ever done it before?" Trying to compose myself, I shook my head no. "So you don't know what It's like." He concluded, "Don't you have anything in your head, that you can't stop thinking about?"

Without meaning to, I replied, "Yeah." He grinned.

"So take a puff or two. Won't hurt." He promised. I hesitated. Did I really want to be this kind of person? Like he said, it wouldn't hurt... And It wasn't like I was planning on doing it again.

I sighed and looked up, "Fine." He chuckled and started the car, pulling out and driving a couple miles away before turning by the side of the room, getting out and opening my door, offering me his hand.

"We have to walk in a bit." He explained.

I nodded and took his hand, looking around me at the trees. They looked daunting, the branches reaching towards me like twisted claws. I shivered and held onto Sebastian's hand tighter, stifling my fear as he sat down on a log. It was huge, and free of any moss. Around it were little pieces of papers, and the entire place smelt like his car. This was probably his usual spot.

"Okay, know what to do?" I hesitated. He chuckled and patted the spot next to him, taking out the bag and rolling a couple joints, handing me one, and one for him. He held a lighter up to it and waited until the ends of the paper caught fire, smoke curling into the chilly air, "Just breathe in the fumes," He instructed, "Don't just hold it in your mouth either, suck it in."

I nodded as he lit mine, and took in a big breath. Almost as soon as the foul air hit my lungs, I coughed, the smoke escaping and dissapearing. Sebastian nodded, knowing this would happen.

"You get used to it." He said sympathetically, "Try again."

So I did. After a couple of tries, my throat burned less, and I started to feel a little lightheaded. Still, I continued, until he refused to make me any more.

"Why not?" I giggled, feeling something build up inside me. I was about to launch into hysterical laughter, "I feel like unicorns!"

He laughed, a sound that was very appealing to me in my current state. I tipped my head to the side.

"What're you doing?" He laughed again.

"I think I'm going to kiss you." I mused. He gave me a sly grin that said he didn't mind at all. Leaning over to me, he placed a hand behind my head and drew me closer. His lips met mine with a crushing speed, making me gasp slightly from the force. His arms pinned me against the trunk, hands slowly snaking up underneath my shirt.

I paused for a second, my head fuzzy and unclear. I didn't realize what he was planning to do until he stood up and unzipped his pants.

I jerked back, _No, not like this. _I stood up quickly, seeing him frown as I did so.

"What are you doing?" He growled. I shoved him away from me.

"Leaving." I stumbled in the other direction, wincing as he grabbed me back.

"You aren't going _anywhere_." Sebastian snapped, glaring down at me. Through the haze of drugs, I started to feel real fear lingering within me. This was bad. This was most definitly bad. Without thinking, I picked up my phone, sending a quick message as I tried to leave the forest.

Jace ~

"And then _I _said-" I turned away from what was most definitley the most boring conversation I had ever heard, and turned to my vibrating phone. Sighing, I answered it.

"Hi Isabella, what do you want?" I asked, slightly irritated. I had been hunting for that damn Sebastian for over a half hour, without finding him.

She sounded frantic, "_CLARY JUST TEXTED ME-"_ I winced, holding the phone away from my ear.

"_Izzy_. Talk slower, and quieter."

"Clary just texted me," She gulped, still sounded like she wanted to hurl, "She said sebastian took her out to some forest, gave her a couple joints, and now he's trying to do stuff with her."

"_What?_" I shouted. People near me turned to stare, and I quickly ran out of the house.

Isabelle was sobbing now, "_I don't know where she is_." I sucked in a breath of air, thinking things through.

"I think I have a clue," I said grimly, hanging up and running to my car. _Sebastian, you're a dead man._ I thought furiously, tearing down the street, only bothering to slow down a bit, not wanting to be pulled over by the cops.

I had a pretty good idea where he was. Before everyone knew he was a junkie, he and I had been friends, like brothers. Back then, we had a small place in the forest we would go to, and eventually I started bringing girls to. Then I caught him smoking joints there and refused to bring them there anymore. I was almost positive he still used the place to hit up.

I prayed I was going the right way as I turned, the wheels spinning so quickly it made my heart leap. But the wheels stayed on the road, which was good enough for me as I speed up.

_There_. I could see his car parked by the edge of the forest, making me slam on the breaks and jump out of the car.

"Clary?" I shouted, looked around, "Shit..." I ran into the forest, my eyes flicking around quickly as I searched for her.

"_Get off me!"_ I heard her shriek and followed that, feeling my knuckles clench at the note of terror in her voice. When I finally found the clearing, there was Clary, burying her head into the damp leaves on the ground. Her shoulders quivered with fear and she was screaming. Sebastian was kneeling beside her.

Upon seeing him, I had no hesitation to going over and swinging my fist at his face. It hit him square in the jaw, making him fall away from Clary and grab at his face in pain. In my peripheral vision, I saw Clary scramble to her feet and back away, the curls falling around her face, makeup streaming down her face where her tears led them.

Seeing her cry only infuriated me more, "Get up." I snarled. I wouldn't kick someone who was down while I was still standing, and Sebastian knew that. He stayed on the floor a couple seconds longer before getting up, lunging at me before he was even fully standing.

He knocked into me quickly, toppling us both over. I hit the ground with a painful _thud_, rolling over so I was sitting on top of him. I slammed another punch into his face, hitting his cheek so hard it stung my hand. Before fulling pulling away, I hit him again, this time in the gut, and watched him double over, gasping.

"_Jace!_" Clary was trying to drag me off of him, fingers curled around my bicept desperately as she pulled, "_Jace please, let's just go_."

I paused for a second to try and think, the blood pounding in my ears. Sebastian started moaning, his head shaking back and forth, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." Getting off of him, I flashed him a disgusting look.

He stood up after me, pulling himself off of the ground in a struggle. Still feeling the rage boiling inside of me, I punched him one last time, then grabbed Clary and dragged her away through the forest.

"Jace- ow! _Watch it-_" I turned around to look at her, my eyes narrowing dangerously.

"_What in God's name were you thinking?_" I shouted, rounding on her and crossing my arms to my chest.

She stared at me for a couple seconds, tears springing in her eyes, before she started to giggle. I gaped.

"Why in god's name are you _laughing_? _I'm serious!_" She continued, sitting on the ground and sighing.

"I feel funny." She gave another chuckle. I knelt down beside her, tipping her face to meet mine.

"You're high." I accused.

She shook her head, a smile lighting up her face, "Noooooo." She dragged out the 'o's, another laugh following.

"_Clary_." I snapped.

"I'm sorry Jace, I didn't want to go with him, I didn't want to smoke." She shook her head, tipping her entire body with the motion. Tears began streaming down her face, the drugs making her overly emotional. I sighed.

"It's not your fault, I'm not mad." The curls fell down her back, messy now from trying to run away. I picked a leaf out from the red strands and twirled it around my fingers, "We should probably go. I'll take you back home if you want."

Clary shook her head, wiping her eyes, "I can't let my mom see me like this." She said quietly, her pupils noticeably dilated. She winced, holding her throat, "My lungs hurt."

I agreed, "Yeah... Come back to my house then. I can get you something to drink for the throat." She nodded and climbed into the car, curling into a ball on the seat. Without looking at her, I shrugged off my jacket and tossed it over her bent knees.

"You looked cold." I explained. She looked at the jacket for a second before wrapping it around herself.

"Thanks..."


	7. The almostkiss

**Bah, you guys are amazing. 3 Thanks for the favourites/subscriptions/reviews. Here you goooo, chapter seven!**

Chapter Seven

Clary ~

I sat on the floor of Jace's room, my head spinning around and around like the wings of a helicopter. Jace had gone for a minute to get me advil and a glass of water, leaving me alone and still under the effects of the drugs. I giggled to myself. Isabelle was wrong about him, he wasn't sweet at all.

_But Jace is_.

I felt something cool against my cheek and jumped up in surprise, only to realize that it was the hardwood flooring. I hadn't noticed I had fallen over.

"Clary?" Jace walked in, looking at me in concern. My eyes were wide, mouth parted in a surprised gasp as I looked around the room. Everything looked so pretty.

He sighed, "Come on Clary, let's get you into bed." He put the pill and glass on his side table and picked me up, princess-style, before placing me in his bed and pulling the covers over me, "You might want to sit up for the pill." He warned, handing me the glass and advil.

I nodded and pulled myself up into a sitting position, accepting them gratefully, "Okay." I threw the pill into the back of my mouth, taking a quick sip of the water so non of the chalky taste lingered afterwards. He sat on the edge of the bed, watching me and taking the glass away afterwards.

"Well, go to sleep." He started to stand up and leave. I reached out and caught hold of his shirt, tugging him back.

"I can't." I pouted.

He sighed, "Well try anyways." I clenched my eyes shut, then opened them a couple minutes later to find him still there.

"I can't." I repeated. He rolled his eyes and brushed back my hair from my face, combing his fingers through it. I looked at him in confusion.

"Used to help me sleep." He explained, glancing away as a light pink coloured his cheeks. Still, he continued brushing my hair. I sighed in content and closed my eyes, feeling myself become drowsy. He paused for a second and I could feel the bed groan as he leaned over closer towards me, probably checking if I was asleep. I evened out my breathing, not knowing why I was pretending to be sleeping.

He pressed his lips against my forehead, "Goodnight Clary." I heard him get up and left, my eyes flickering open once the door shut. I smiled to myself, blushing furiously, and turned on my side, falling asleep.

Jace ~

I called Isabelle after I left the room.

"Hey Izzy, I found her. She's fine." The phone was pressed in between my shoulder and my head as I fixed myself a cup of coffee.

"Did you? Oh thank god. I feel just awful," I could hardly make out her voice from the background noises. Clearly, she was still at the party, "I saw Sebastian by the way. What in god's name did you do to him?"

I grimaced, "Bastard deserved it."

"I can't say I disagree." She sighed, "Anyways, I'll be home in a couple hours. Is Clary there now?"

"Yeah, sleeping in my room." Isabelle giggled, "Izzy, come on. I wasn't going to make her sleep on the couch."

"How great does it feel seeing her cuddled up in your sheets?" She asked, teasing. I ignored the fact that it made me want to grin like an idiot.

"Looks the same as any other girl sleeping in my sheets. I'll talk to you when you get home."

"Doubt it. I'll be here a while. Tell Clary I say sorry. Goodnight." She hung up. I clicked the 'end' button and put the phone back on the base charger. _What do to now..._ I thought, sighing inwardly. I debated whether or not it was worth it to go watch tv, finally deciding there _must_ be something good on, even at- I checked the time on my cellphone -11:38.

Throwing myself onto the couch, a bag of popcorn in my hands, I flicked on the tv and sorted through the different options. Seeing nothing on, I found the second best thing- an all night horror movie marathon. I sighed and settled down to watch it.

Fourty minutes in, I pressed far back into the couch, my eyes glue on the screen as I watched each of the characters die gruesome deaths. Finally, there were only 2- a girl and a boy -out of the original 8 there. I threw another piece of popcorn into my mouth and guessed who was going to be the last one to die.

"Jace?" I shot up out of the couch, popcorn spilling over everywhere as I turned and saw Clary, wrapped in a blanket, standing a little ways away from the couch.

My heart thud painfully in my chest, beating rapidly from the scare, "_Jesus Clary_," I gasped, "_Don't do that._" She let out a small laugh, her eyes cast down.

"Sorry. Mind if I sit?" She nodded towards the couch as I started picking up the popcorn pieces from the floor, dropping them back into the bin and sitting back down.

I gestured beside me, "Go ahead." I popped another piece of popcorn into my mouth.

Her nose wrinkled up, "They were on the floor." She pointed out. I shrugged.

"So? Still fine."

"Ick." I rolled my eyes.

"So, what, you couldn't sleep?" I asked, half-focusing on the movie as the two characters decided to split up. _Idiots_.

"No, I couldn't. My head's still reeling from the drugs he gave me." She frowned, looking down at her hands. I instantly regretted asking it.

"Well hey, movies are on all night. You're welcome to watch them." She gave me a small smile, but her eyes still looked sad. I poked her in the cheek.

"What-" She started to ask, but the second she opened her mouth I placed a small ball of popcorn on her tongue with a smirk. She instantly snapped her mouth shut, but the piece was still there.

I laughed, "There, now you have to eat it." She shook her head, mouth still clamped, but finally decided to eat it.

"I can't believe you did that," She complained, "It was on the floor!"

"Again, It was fine!" My grin widened as she glared at me, taking a fistful of popcorn in her hand and throwing it at me. They bounced of me, the majority of them smacking me in the face and sticking in my hair. I shook my head to get rid of them and dumped the bucket on her.

She shrieked in surprise and started to pick them out of her long hair, throwing them back at me, laughing. I grinned wickedly and jumped, pinning her down and threw pieces at her. She whipped her head around, still laughing, and tried not to get hit.

"Okay, okay! I give!" She giggled, her eyes clenched shut.

"And the winner is Jace Wayland!" I shouted, raising my arms high. She knocked me back, hands pressed down on my shoulders. I fell back in surprise, landing on my back, her leaning over me.

We stared at each other for a couple seconds, the air suddenly serious. Hesitantly, I put my hand on her waist, my thumb brushing against her soft skin there. I pulled her down closer to me, watching her eyes close as she neared. I closed my own and waited in anticipation for the brush of her lips against mine, when the door swung open. My eyes shot open.

"Jace?" A black head poked through the doorway, "What in god's name are you doing?" Clary scrambled off top me just in time for Alec to come around the corner, hand in hand with another boy. Magnus.

I groaned. I had forgotten Alec was still home. Our yelling had probably gotten his attention.

Alec cast a curious gaze at Clary, "Hi. Didn't know you were still here." She nodded, biting her lip and looking at the floor in embarrasment.

"I thought you had to work in the morning." I accused him. He flushed and cast a glance at Magnus, who's short black hair, much like Alec's, was spiked up in different directions. His yellow-green eyes were looking at Clary. I frowned.

"I switched my shift," He said, distracted. He turned back to Clary, "Not meaning to sound rude, but why the hell are you two so loud? You're going to wake up Isabelle, or mom and dad."

"They aren't here. Izzy's still at the party, Mom and Dad are holed up at work."

"You two left Isabelle there? And came back by yourselves?" He asked, scratching his head.

Magnus spoke up, "Alec, we should leave them alone. We interupted them." He purred, casting a knowing smile at Clary. She smiled back nervously.

Alec didn't seem to feel the same way. He crossed his arms, "Are you two hooking up?" I gaped at him, Clary doing the same.

"No!" She protested, "We were watching a movie." I winced, knowing what Alec would think of that.

"A horror movie. Popcorn fights." He said, regarding the mess littering the floor and the television screen, "Yeah, of course." He grabbed Magnus' hand, "Come on, let's go."

When they were gone, Clary frowned, "I don't think he likes me much."

"Who, Alec? Nah, he's just like that with everyone." I sighed. She sat back, not entirely convinced, and shrugged. I sat back with her and patted my lap for her to come sit down. She glanced at me for a second and glanced down.

"What's wrong?" I asked, tipping my head to the side.

"Maia's my best friend." She said quietly. I froze. I knew they had been friends, but I didn't know she had told Clary what happened.

"Clary, you don't even know everything that happened."

She turned towards me, anger momentarily sparking in her eyes, "It doesn't matter! She was totally head over heels for you, and you broke her. She would be so pissed if she found out I was here. I have to go." Clary got up and stumbled off of the couch, turning back to go out the door. I slid in front of her and blocked the way. She still tried to get past me.

"She wasn't the one who broke! She was the one who ended things, not me! I did absolutely _nothing _to her." I nearly shouted, hating the way I still sounded upset, after all the time that had passed between Maia and me.

Clary stopped trying to get past me and stepped back, looking as if she was jolted, "What?"


	8. The explination

**Bah! you guys are awesome. :3 I'm trying to write as fast as I can for you guys, sorry I haven't updated as quickly as I usually do. Weekend ended, school's back. Anyways, as always R&R ! Here's chapter 8! **

Chapter 8

Clary ~

I stared at Jace in shock. _This is a joke, right?_

"What?" I asked, my voice hardly a whisper. He looked defeated.

"I never broke things off with her, didn't even consider it." He said, his eyes flickering with anger and something else- regret? Pain? I couldn't tell. Either way, he continued, voice thick, "She told me she liked me, one day, behind the school. It was two years ago. I liked her too. She was cute, and nice, and made me laugh." He paused, looking down at the floor as his throat worked. Clearly, he wasn't over her.

I didn't know what to think of that, and just urged him on, "And then what happened?"

"We dated. Yeah, I know," He said, catching the look of disbelief on my face, "We never told anybody, though some people had guessed. I'm not surprised she never told you."

"She only told me she was in love with you..." I said quietly, feeling myself become a little lightheaded with all of this new information. And he wasn't even finished telling me it all yet.

Jace snorted, "Loved me. Right. The only thing she "loved" about me was the advantages it gave her. Really, I was pretty sure she just had it for Alec. She talked about him non stop and always wanted to hang out with him. Too bad for her he's gay." He smirked to himself in smug contempt.

"Jace, listen. What the hell happened between you two? Why did you break up?" I was starting to get irritated with the way he went off on random topics.

"I caught her cheating on me." He said, glancing away. I paused from my frustration and gaped at him.

"Oh, god Jace." I breathed, eyes wide open. I didn't know what to say, "I'm sorry..." He brushed off my apology with a sigh.

"Don't be. What the hell did you do? Nothing. It's not you're fault." He looked wearily from me back to the couch, "So are you going to leave now or what?"

I contemplated it for a bit before taking his hand and pulling him into his room with him, ignoring the surprised look he gave me when I closed the door behind me. He sat on the bed, watching me- almost wearily -as I sat beside him.

"Tell me more." He sighed and looked up.

"What do you want me to tell you?" He sounded exhausted. I really hated talking to him about this but I need to know. I _needed_ to.

I blushed, "Answer a couple questions and I'll... reward you." I bit my lip and looked at him through my eyelashes. He perked up almost instantly, but his eyes still radiated painful memories.

"Okay." He said quietly, "Ask away."

I sat in silence for a couple seconds before deciding my first question, "Who did she cheat on you with?"

He winced, "figured this would be the first." He looked down at his hands, frowning, "Sebastian."

"Verlac?" I squeaked. He nodded. _Ohshitohshitohshit_. I thought, _And I went _out_ with that guy tonight? Dear god. No wonder Jace punched him so hard..._

"We used to be like brothers, me and him. Raised by the same guy." He explained, sighing.

His expression was filled with such torture that I leaned over and quickly pressed my lips against his. He blinked in surprise as I pulled away, "What was that for?"

"You answered the question. Therefore you get your reward." The heat rushed to my cheeks. He gave me a small smile, which turned serious after a second.

"Ask me another."

I bit my lip, thinking, "What did she say to you when you broke up?"

"That I was of lower expectations. Apparently, Sebastian was better for her than me. Richer, more popular." He shrugged, "Thats when I stopped dating girls for real." He seemed to realize what he said and fumbled to elaborate, "I mean, I didn't see anyone that I liked, that is, until... well..."

I kissed him. Again, he had the same bewildered expression.

"You were rambling. _And_ you answered." He looked at me for a second longer before glancing away. His fingers closed around my wrist gently, pulling me closer to him. He brought his mouth back down against mine hesitantly. When I didn't resist, he pulled me closer so I was half-propped on his chest.

I pulled away and placed my forehead on his, "One last question." I breathed. He nodded, so close all I could see was the colour of his eyes. I paused, _Do I really want to know the answer to this?_ Deciding I did, I asked, "Do you still like Maia?"

He stopped. It was clearly not what he had expected me to say, but I waited for him to answer. His mouth opened, then closed again, not being able to find the right words. It didn't matter. I already knew he still liked her.

I pulled back further, stepping down on the ground, "I think I should go."

He frowned, reaching out to me as I spun around, "Clary, wait-" But I was gone before I could listen to the rest, tearing out of the former church and pelting down the street. My feet felt battered as I ran barefoot across the hard pavement, but I didn't care.

_I wish I didn't like him_. I thought, sitting down on a park bench, _God how I wish I didn't like him._

Jace ~

I watched Clary run out of the room with a surprised look. _Did I still like Maia? No, that's impossible. It's been two years..._

Then why wasn't I able to answer her? Why did I choke up? If Clary expected me to run after her, she was wrong. I groaned and flopped backwards, falling asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

...

"_Jace Wayland._" I was woken by the sound of my sister yelling at me, and opened my eyes to see her crouching down close to me with a look of pure fury on her porcelain face. I blinked a couple times and sat up groggily.

"Mmh?" I mumbled, scratching my blond bedhead and sitting up with a huge yawn, "What is it Izzy?"

She crossed her arms and glared down at me, "What the _hell_ did you say to her?" She snapped, "She won't come over and hang out with me now!"

"Wait- what? Say to who?" I asked, looking up at her in confusion. What in god's name was she talking about? _This is too early for me,_ I complained mentally.

"_Clary_." She hissed.

I paused, thinking back groggily. There was something there. We had kissed. Lots of questions. Questions about... _Maia._ I swore, "I know what it's about, yes."

She shook my shoulders, shouting, "Well _fix_ it because I actually _liked_ her!" She twirled around, her long hair whipping with her as she stormed out the door, slamming it. The wood rattled from the force.

I stared after her. _Did she really like Clary that much?_ Feeling as if I owed it to Isabelle, I got up and pulled out the phone book, looking through for her mother's name and finding the number. I dialed it and pressed it to my ear, waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" A woman's voice came through.

"Hi, Is Clary there?" I asked, a little hesitantly. I heard her laugh through the phone.

"Yeah, just a moment please." _Must be her mom_. I thought.

"Thank you." I murmured, hearing her call for Clary.

"Sorry, Clary hasn't been in the best of moods. She doesn't want to talk to anyone. Who's speaking?" She sounded rueful.

"Jace." She called out to Clary, telling her who it was. A shout answered her, so loud _I_ could hear it. The phone crackled as Clary came on.

"_What_." She snapped.

My eyebrows rose, "Woah, Woah. Calm down for a second. I want to talk to you. Come here for a second."

She waited for what seemed like forever, "Fine." She said quietly. I breathed in relief and was about to thank her when she ended the call. She was pissed all right.

I lounged around the house for a couple minutes, waiting for Clary, until I heard the doorbell ring. _That was fast._ I thought to myself, shrugging and opening the door, "Hey, Clary-" I froze, "_Maia?_"

That was all I managed to get out before the dark-skinned girl threw herself at me and crushed her lips against mine.


	9. The ex

**Guuuuuyys. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating lately. Lots of homework and monologues and crap due. (and yes lisa, if you are reading this: I ACTUALLY DO MY HOMEWORK SOMETIMES). Anyways, thanks for all the reviews guys, leave more! Here's the way-too-long awaited chapter nine!**

Chapter Nine

Clary ~

I walked over to Jace's house, wanting to turn back more with every step I took that brought me closer to it. My footsteps made quiet scuffling noises as the heels dragged across the cement to my impending doom. I just hoped to god I wouldn't cry.

_When did I start liking him this much? I wouldn't even admit it before..._ I shut up my thoughts, as they weren't doing me any good whatsoever, and turned the corner to the front door of his house.

And froze.

_Maia?_ _What is she doing here?_ I thought to myself, coming up and walking over to them, "Hey." I called out. Jace sprung apart from her and looked at me in panic. I rose an eyebrow in confusion. _What had they just been doing?_

"Clary!" Maia turned around with a bright smile on her face, "I was just coming over to see if you were here. I noticed you two have been hanging out lately." I smiled back, still a little uneasy at the nervous look on Jace's face.

"Hey Maia. I just need to talk to him for a second." I gestured to Jace with my head. She frowned.

"Really? But I just got here..."

"Maia, I need you to leave so I can sort things through, okay?" He flashed her a knowing glance and I watched as Maia's face lit up.

"Sure!" She bounded off the steps and walked away, flashing another smile over her shoulder as she strut down the street. I cast a look of confusion at her and walked up to Jace.

He bit his lip and looked around, avoiding my gaze.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked, my head tipped to the side. _What is up with him?_

"Clary, it wasn't me, I swear. I didn't kiss her, she kissed _me,_ and I just, I don't know, I was shocked, and-" He blurted out.

I interupted him, "Hold up, what?"

He took a deep breath and then stared at me blankly for a couple seconds, "Wait you... you didn't see that?" He swore softly to himself, "Clary..."

"What?" I tried to force a bright smile on my face- but I was sure it looked strained.

"Clary, listen to me for a second." He stepped forward closer to me.

I shuffled back, "Jace, really, It's fine. You like her, she likes you. You two should date, It'll be good for you." My voice cracked, and I spun around before he could see the tears pricking the corner of my eyes. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_. I thougth to myself.

"_Clary!_" I walked away slowly. He didn't follow.

Jace ~

_Why did they always walk away?_ It's not like I was going to chase after them. I just didn't do that. I wasn't the type of desperate guy that ran off and begged to be forgiven. Nope.

_Don't you think that she's worth it? _A small part of my mind whispered to me. How the hell was I supposed to know? I didn't want to be some fairy-tale knight in shining armor hero who was expected to swoop in at any- incredibly inconvienent -time. But I _did_ cause this...

Stifling a sigh, I shut the door and walked down the steps, going the way that I watched her run off, all the while thinking about Maia's offer.

_ "What the hell are you doing?" I asked, eyebrows raised as I pulled away from her. _

_ Her large bambi eyes fluttered down, "I missed you Jace. Really. That's all I've been able to think about lately. Us. and how we used to be, and I want that again." I was shocked. Then angry._

_ "What? You can't really expect me to want to take you back, not after everything you put me through. I walked in on you and __Sebastian__ of all people. He was like my god damn brother, and you completely went behind me and hooked up with him."_ _I tried to keep my voice low, not wanting to cause Isabelle, Alec, or my parents to come running outside._

_ "Jace, you have to understand-" She pleaded._

_ "Maia. Save it." I turned away to walk back in, but she caught my sleeve and whirled me around._

_ "You kissed me back just then you know." She said lightly, stepping up closer to me, "I know you still like me. I still like you. I miss you, I miss what we were. Just... think about it."_

Then Clary had come up, and I had no doubt jumped away from her with a look of utmost guilt on my face. _Smooth Jace,_ I hissed to myself. I glanced across the road as I jogged across it, eyes flicking around to find Clary. Thunder boomed up ahead. I hadn't realized how dark it had gotten.

An hour and a half an hour later, my hair was drenched to my head and my shirt clung to my body from the rain. My arms were shaking slightly from the sudden cold, wind sending chills up my spine as I searched more frantically.

"When I find Clary... I'm going to _kill_ her." I growled to myself, shaking my hair out of my eyes. _Crap_. I was really soaked. If my phone messed up because of this...

_My phone._ I thrust my hand into my pocket and grabbed out my phone, texting Clary quickly, fingers numb and frozen.

**Where are you?**

I blew a breath of warm air into my hands to try and thaw them before I got a text back.

**Nowhere you need to know.**

I swore. Why the hell did she have to pick _today_ to be so difficult? I put my phone back in my pocket. There was no way I would be able to find out where she was by getting her to tell me.

Back to searching.

My eyes scanned over the side of the street again, looking through store windows and out on the sports field. When had it gotten so late? The skies were dark and cloudy, the rain easing up slightly but still sending gusts of winds down on humanity.

Giving up, I tried her phone again. Strangely enough, a muffled beep was heard to my left. Curious, I texted her again, just random letters, and heard the beep again. With a cocky smile, I turned the corner.

"Clary." I saw her look up in astonishment as I approached her, her wide green eyes glancing up at me in barely-contained shock. Her hands were turning her phone around over and over through her nimble fingers.

"Jace, what're you-" I pulled her up off the ground, stopping the next words from leaving her mouth.

"I've come to fetch you. Come." I dragged her away, surprised she didn't resist.

"Jace, listen." I turned my head and looked at her, her bright red hair soaked and hanging down her sides, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did. I was just... I don't know, jealous I guess." She shrugged. My gaze automatically softened.

"Hey now, don't think like that. Let's just go." I intertwined our hands, our fingers fitting perfectly with eachother.

Okay, so maybe it was okay to be the knight in shining armor. Sometimes.

** Sorry that this chapter was so short :$ I promise the next one will be longer- I'm already writing it for you guys. **


	10. The fever

**So. exciting news. you may or may not have heard it yet, but the mortal instruments has a very large chance of becoming a movie. They already have the casting picked out. (Jamie Cambell Bower as Jace, Lily Collins as Clary. Picture here: ****./tumblr_m2nbtjwT6D1r8d93uo1_**** ) So yeah . I think I might just die. Anywhooo, here's chapter ten!**

Chapter Ten

Jace ~

I sneezed, my entire body aching. _Damn you Clary, _I thought. Because of my whole, "knightly" act, I had gotten sick- the most sick I'd been in a while. I moaned, turning onto my side, and was face first with the plump blue persian cat that lived with us, "_Church_," I grumbled, "Go get Izzy." The cat gave me a bored look and got up, tail stuck high in the air.

"Jerk." I muttured, falling into another sneezing fit.

"Jace, what the hell are you still doing in bed?" Alec came into my room with a sour expression on his face, "Mom and dad are out, Magnus is supposed to come over. you said you would be gone-" He stopped and tipped his head, dark hair falling into his eyes, when he spotted me.

I coughed and sat up, rubbing my tired eyes and attempting to brush through the matted golden hair tousled around my head like a lions mane, "Sorry Alec," I rasped, yawning and looking around, "I'm not going anywhere." I fell back into the covers, stretching out and wincing as my muscles protested.

Alec frowned, "Jace, are you okay?" I looked up at him with a glare.

"Oh just great Alec. Fantastic." I snapped, rubbing my forehead in exhaustion, "I barely got _any _sleep last night, I feel as if I'm about to _pass out_, and I-"

He interupted my rant, holding up his hands, "Hey, hey. Calm down. Sorry. I'll just go to Magnus' apartement then, he doesn't have to come here." He shot me a weird look before exiting my blank white room.

I sighed, _I feel awful_. I closed my eyes again, trying to drift off into sleep.

My eyes shot open as the sound of her high heels clicking against the floor as she came in, raising an eyebrow, "Alec said to come see you."

"I'm sick." I stated, deadpanned.

She groaned, "Seriously? I was just about to go out with Jonathan, can't you manage by yourself?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Why the hell are you going out with him? What happened to Raphael?"

"I got bored." She said honestly, her wide eyes sparkling, "And Jonathan is pretty." She smiled.

I nodded, "Fine, I'll see you later." She hesitated by the door, hand on the frame.

"You sure you'll last without me?" Isabelle asked, a small frown tugging on her lips. She looked at me doubtfully.

I gestured for her to leave, "I'll be fine, seriously." Her frowned deepend, then brightened suddenly. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, "What was that about?"

"I have an idea!" She clapped her hands together and pulled out her phone, dialing a number and holding it up to her ear with a smirk on her face, "Hi, Clary?" My eyebrows shot up.

"_No!_" I shouted, my voice raspy- an effect from being sick, "_Isabelle, don't you dare!_" She winked at me and continued talking, ignoring my pleas.

I got up, struggling to my feet and limping over to her, "Give me the phone!" I growled. She danced away and winked at me again.

Well, crap.

Clary ~

I tried to understand what Isabelle was saying, barely able to hear her with Jace shouting in the background.

"Tell Jace to shut up." I advised, after she tried- for the fourth time -to explain why she was calling, just to be droned out by her adoptive brother.

"I was saying, Jace is-" The phone crackled.

"She was just saying that I am _fine_ and there was no reason to this phone call." Jace's voice came through, sounded exhausted. The line clicked, leaving me staring at it in astonishment.

_What the hell was that about?_ I blinked, not sure what had just happened, before returning to Simon.

"Jace?" He assumed, eyebrows raised underneath his glasses. I nodded and put the phone back on the base. Simon and I had begun talking again last night, pretending as if nothing had happened. I could still tell he was pissed off about Jace though.

"So?"

I looked up, "Hm?"

Simon sighed, "What did he _want_?"

"Oh!" I bit my lip, "It was Isabelle. She wanted to tell me something, but Jace ended up grabbing the phone and hanging up." I shrugged. Simon rolled his eyes.

"Well isn't he just a gentleman. I can see why you fell for him." I narrowed my eyes and hit his arm, jutting out my lip in a pout at him. He sighed, "Seriously Clary, _why_ do you like him?"

I paused. _Why?_ I opened my mouth, not sure of what I was going to say, when the phone rang, cutting through, "I'll get that." I said hastily. I checked the caller ID, sighing when I saw it read _Lightwoods_. I picked it up and held it a little way away from my ear, "What now?"

Isabelle sounded worried, "Clary, I need you to come over." There was no trace of Jace's voice in the background now.

An eyebrow quirked up, "What? Why?"

"He's running a high fever. Alec's gone, my parents are gone, and I have a date. Jace won't let me stay to take care of him."

"He won't let you _stay_? But he's sick!" I protested.

"It's this weird thing with him. He's always been so completely... I don't know, independant I guess. It's a bad habit. Maybe if you came down...?" I heard the hopefullness in her voice and couldn't bring myself to refuse.

"Alright, I'll be there soon." I sighed. Simon shot me a look and groaned, getting up.

"I guess I'd better leave right?" He said sourly, "I mean, you're going to see him. Wouldn't want to intrude." And with that, he walked out the door, the frame slamming shut.

"Thanks Clary!" _At least Isabelle seems happy about it_, I thought crossly. She hung up before I could reply, and I pulled my sneakers and jacket on, leaving my mom a quick note and leaving to go see Jace.

...

I looked up at the large door to the institute, feeling especially small compared to it as I opened the door hesitantly, "Jace?" I called out, not sure if Isabelle had told him I'd be coming or not.

The sound of slow footsteps, bare feet stumbling on top of hard wood floor, told me Jace was coming before I saw him turn the corner. He was wearing only a pare of boxers, his hair tousled into a messy halo around his head.

"Clary?" He rasped, face pale. My eyes widened at the side of him.

"Jace!" I exclaimed, running forward. He looked as if he were about to collapse, "Are you okay?"

"Just great, actually." He muttured. I took the fact that he was still able to be sarcastic as a good sign and steered him back towards his bedroom, "Why are you here?"

"Isabelle called," I explained, frowning as he collapsed on his bed, the white sheets rumpled. I sat down next to him and put a hand on his forehead, feelign it burning hot, "Jesus christ." I murmured.

Jace swatted my hand away feebly, sitting up, "I'm fine." He protested weakly. I glared daggers at him.

"No, you aren't. Stay here, I'll get you something to drink." I waited for him to argue with me, but he just slumped down, defeated, and nodded mutely.

I sighed in relief and ran out of the room, heading towards the kitchen and opening cupboards to search for a cup. Finally locating them, I poured ice water in it and nosed around for some advil as well.

Opening one of the cupboards in the corner, I found a basket filled with bottles of pills and rifled through them, eyes scanning them to find something for a fever. When I did, I unscrewed the cap and dropped them into my outstretched palm- and was dismayed to find only one left.

_Hope thats enough_. I thought, frowning, and brought them back to Jace's room. He was slumped over, breathing raggedly, his face contorted in pain. I set the glass and the pill down on the bedside table and crawled onto the bed next to him, helping him up.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted, when he winced in pain. He shook it off and held his hand out for the cup, hand shaking slightly. I handed it to him and watched him take a small sip, swallowing and handing it back to me, launching into a bout of coughing.

"Jace." I murmured, feeling helpless. He glanced up at me with dark circles under his eyes, standing out in comparison with his pale skin.

"Yeah?"

"Get better, okay?" I said, a small frown on my face. He nodded and fell back down on the covers, losing consciousness. I jumped up and placed my hands on his shoulders, shaking him slightly, "Jace? _Jace!_"


	11. Quick Authors Note !

**Hey guys, Megan here. I'm really, really, REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I /will/ be continueing this story for you though- i promise. Lately, I've been having difficulties figureing out what to do next, so i figured- hey! why not ask you guys? **

**So, it would really help me out if you guys gave me idea's on what you think should happen next. I have the majority of the next chapter written out, I just need a little more inspiration. **

**Thanks so much, you guys are wonderful!**


	12. The girlfriend

**Hey guys, Im sorry for this being so freaking late. I have no excuses, i just haven't been feeling it lately. I'm not stopping it though, don't worry. I've just had a bit of a writers block. Thanks to all of those who reviewed and gave me suggestions- it helped. (: **

**Anyways, here's chapter eleven: **

Chapter 11

Clary ~

My hands were pressed up against his shouldlers, shaking him lightly- I was too afraid to hurt him by moving him too much, "Jace! _Wake up_." I pleaded. His skin was burning underneath my hands, his eyelids flickering slightly, as if he were dreaming.

` He let out a small sound, almost like a whimper, and suddenly his eyes flickered open again. His chest rose and fell slightly, his breathing slowed.

"_Jace_." I shrieked. He winced at the volume of my voice, getting me to lower it an octave, "_Are you okay?_" I looked at him frantically. He nodded, not speaking, and just lied there, unmoving. The rise and fall of his chest was the only thing showing me he was still _alive_.

I bit my lip and got up quickly, about to get him a cold towel, when his hand reached out and grabbed mine, "Don't go, not yet." He murmured, "Stay here." I hesitated. He needed to cool down somehow, his skin was radiating heat. I pulled my arm out of his grip ruefully.

"I'll be two seconds." I said quietly. He nodded.

I ran out of the room to the bathroom, dunking a clean facecloth into the cold water and returning to Jace's room, putting it on his forehead. He sighed and looked up at me, face heated from the fever.

"Thanks." He said quietly. I wasn't sure if I heard him right, but nodded anyways and slid the cloth across his forehead and down to his neck, then back up again. He sighed in relief a second time and his eyes flickered shut, breathing evening out as he fell asleep.

I stayed there for another half an hour, constantly dragging the cool towel across his skin before I got up and decided to wander around the house for a bit, not sure what to do now that he was asleep. _Should I go home?_ I thought worriedly, _But then again... what if he wakes up and he's worse?_

I groaned and sat down on the couch, not turning the television on. From my pocket, my cell phone rang, the shrill noise cutting into the silence of the near-empty house. I almost jumped, fumbling with my jean pocket to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked, almost breathless.

"Jeez Fray," Simon's voice cut through, slightly irritated, "Where the hell are you?"

"Jace's. You know that." I settled down, getting up and walking around as I talked.

"_Still_?" He groaned, "When are you going to be back?"

I leaned against the counter, examining my nails, "Whenever Izzy gets home." I replied, using the nickname Jace and Alec used for her.

"Izzy?"

"Isabelle." I corrected myself.

Simon stayed silent for a minute before speaking, "God you've changed."

"Care to elaborate?" I asked hotly.

"Since when do you hang out with the _Lightwoods_ so often you've developed nicknames?" He said their name like it was a disease, "They've been calling you a lot."

"So? Isabelle's my friend."

"Why? Why is she your friend _now_? Why are they paying attention to you?"

I couldn't believe what he was saying, "Are you suggesting they have a _motive_ to hanging out with me?"

"Why else would they?" He exploded, "They never talked to you before- they barely even knew your name."

"Simon, grow up." I snapped, "You're _not_ my only friend in the world."

"No, you also have Maia. Who, by the way, is pissed at you. Not that you'd notice." He added angrily.

I paused. _Why on Earth would she be mad at me?_ I wondered. _For hanging out with Jace?_ Outloud, I said, "Well, she should come talk to me about it then, instead of you. When you and her have the _maturity_ to talk to me _in person_, feel free to do so." I hung up the phone.

After I did so, I felt empty. Simon and I hadn't gotten into a serious fight with each other since I had known him- 10 long years. It killed that we had actually had a fight now- and because of Jace, for that matter. I knew I liked Jace, and would probably do a lot for him- but was losing Simon worth it?

Jace~

God, I couldn't sleep. Couldn't even think about it. Everytime I moved my head, or my arm, or leg, pain flared through my body. _I need advil_, I groaned internally, wincing as I pulled myself off my bed. _Where's Clary?_

Instantly after thinking it, I loathed myself. Since when did I need someone to fetch things for me? Groaning, I got up and shuffled out the door.

My footsteps made small noises as I walked down the hall to the kitchen, my feet sticking to the floor. I could hear the sound of Clary's voice and paused, listening to her conversation.

It seemed to be about Isabelle and I.

Waiting by the doorway, I stayed there impatiently as I waited for her conversation to end. She was talking to Simon- and he was being an ass, as per usual. I didn't care much for him.

Clary finally finished and hung up, muttering to herself quietly. I couldn't quit make out what she was saying- her voice was too low. Rounding the corner, I almost bumped into her and winced as she hit my chest.

"Ouch." I said, somewhat crossly, "Watch it."

"Jace!" She looked up at me in surprise, her eyes wide and _incredibly_ green. Her curly hair tumbled off her shoulders, "D-Did you hear that?"

I nodded at her, "Yeah, I did." She bit her lip, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"I don't know what's gotten into him!" She blurted out, "I mean, we've known each other for _forever_ and we've never gotten into a fight. I just... I just..." She choked and shook her head, light shivers going down her back.

I put my arms around her carefully, pulling her close to me, "Hey," I soothed, "It's okay."

She sniffled and pulled back, "How do you know?"

"Because I know guys like him. He's not going to be able to last that long without talking to you. You guys'll sort something out." _What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I comforting her?_ This wasn't my typical behaviour.

"I'm sorry," She pulled away, "Here I am, going out about my problems when you're still really sick. Go back to bed." She pointed her finger, which was still slightly wavering, back to where my bedroom was.

I sucked in a breath, _Here it is._ I wasn't about to think of what I was going to say or do next. Wasn't going to think of what would happen after. Instead, I just blurted out:

"I don't want to go."

Clary's eyebrows shot up to her forehead as I continued, "I don't want to go away from you. I want to stay here, and I want to be with you." And because I wasn't sure she understood what I said, I added, "In a relationship."

Her mouth parted in a surprised 'o'. She didn't say anything for a while. Then she cleared her throat and looked up at me, "Jace, do you have any idea what you're saying?"

"I'm saying I like you, and when people ask me who I'm dating, I want to say 'Clarissa Fray'."

She looked at me for another long minute before nodding, almost hesitantly, "Okay, Jace." She said, a small laugh escaping her, "Yes. I'll be your girlfriend."

**Hey guys, sorry that chappie was so short, and that it took me **_**forever**_** to upload it. But I think the ending made up for that, no? (: Finally, they're together! Praise the lord! **


	13. The bitch

**Baha, so, glad to see that the majority of you guys liked the fact that they're together. Figured I'd put something good in since only problems have been happening and it took me so long to update that you guys **_**deserved**_** them to finally get together. Also, a couple people were asking me if I'm done this fanfic, now that they're together- but no, im not. I have more things I want to work with, and I like this storyline and my characters. (:**

**And, here's chapter 12!**

Warning: this chapter /does/ contain swearing. sorry if it offends you. (:

Chapter 12

Clary ~

I could see the grin split his face as soon as I said it. His hand went to my waist, pulling me close to him and pressing his lips against mine. I put my hands around his neck in order to stay steady. It was the kind of kiss that made your knees melt and your stomach fill with butterflies.

"Jace! Clary! I'm ba-" Isabelle's voice cut through as she walked into the kitchen and froze. I pulled a part from Jace, my cheeks beat red as she looked between the two of us. Jace was still grinning as he looked back at her.

"Hey there, Izzy."

She paid no attention to his greeting, "You." She said pointed to me, "A-and you." Her finger moved to Jace. I could see her eyes widen as she put the two together and waited for Jace to confirm it.

He gave her a small nod, pulling me closer to him as if to emphasize the point. Her eyes grew even wider than before and she squealed, jumping up and running over to Jace, throwing her arms around him. Then she hugged me.

"Oh, you have no idea how great this is. This is just..." She squealed again. When she pulled away, her eyes were sparkling, "I'll give you two some space then." She stepped away with a small smile painted on her lips.

"Give them time for what?" Asked Alec, walking into the kitchen and throwing his jacket over one of the chairs.

Isabelle turned to him, "They are an _item_." She grinned and gestured to Jace and me. He still had his arm wrapped around my waist.

Automatically, Alec's eyes narrowed, "What?" He turned to Jace, a look of what seemed like almost hurt flashing across his features, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am." Jace looked at him steadily, "One hundred percent."

Alec's jaw tightened and his throat worked as he clearly fought to stay calm. Without saying anything more, he turned on his heels and stormed away. A couple seconds later, a door slammed shut.

Isabelle sighed and gave me an apologetic look, "He's just shocked." I nodded, although I knew it had to have been something more- he had been genuinely hurt.

Jace ran a hand through his fair hair, "no kidding." Silence settled over us, broken only when Isabelle started giggling again.

"I'll leave you two alone then," She said, a sly smile on her face. She turned and left, a hand in the air as she fluttered her fingers in a lazy wave, "Place nice, Jace." Although it was meant for him, I found myself blushing.

Now left alone, Jace reeled me in and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead. I looked up and laughed at his expression- he was grinning childishly, and his eyes seemed to glow.

I placed a hand on his forehead, "Your fever's dropping. Rest now and you should be good for school tomorrow."

He rolled his eyes, "always so serious."

My cheeks puffed out in response, "Lies."

"Not lies." He disagreed, but didn't protest when I started urging him to his bedroom again, "alright, alright. If you wanted me in bed so bad all you had to do was ask."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes, "Sleep, Jace. Or you won't be able to go to school tomorrow."

He sat on top of his blankets, "not really looking forward to the place- more of who's there."

I flushed and stepped out, "Sleep." I repeated.

"I know, I know."

The next morning, I couldn't help but smile like an idiot as I went through my morning routine- shower, hair, teeth, and slight makeup. I skipped breakfeast.

Grabbing my backpack, I shouted over my shoulder, "I'm leaving now. Bye, mom!" There was only a muffled noise in reply, the sound of Jocelynn sleeping soundly. I sighed and hopped down the steps of my apartementm freezing when I saw who was waiting there.

"Hop in." Jace grinned and gestured for me to get in his car. I glanced around. Usually, I walked with Simon, but after out fight I wasn't sure. So I got in.

Jace~

I knew what to expect as I pulled into school. By my usual parking space, a couple girls sat down on the curb, no doubt waiting for me.

And by a 'couple' girls- I mean thirteen.

Stifling a sigh, I pulled in, watching them perk up instantly as I did so. Clary just looked around, eyes wide.

"Hold on." I muttered, jumping out of the truck and shutting the door.

"Jace! Hi!" Aline came over with a huge smileon her face.

"Hey." I nodded at her, then went around to the passenger side. The girls looked at me in confusion.

I opened it and looked at Clary, who was pressed back into the seat, "Just ignore them." She swallowed and nodded, allowing me to help her jump down.

There was an immediate reaction.

"Is that...?"

"No way."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Jace!"

I turned and rose an eyebrow, "yes?"

A row of angry teenage girls looked back at me, "What's she doing in your car?"

"Getting a drive to school." I answered. They seemed to relax slightly, until I dangled my arm around her shoulder.

"Why?" One of them spoke up.

"Because. What kind of boyfriend makes their girlfriend walk to school?" I asked, grining and turning around, walking away. In the reflection of a car, they stood facing me, mouths dropped in shock. I smirked.

Clary looked around uncomfortably, "Jace, I dunno'..."

"Clary, trust me on this." I murmured back, lacing my fingers through hers. She stayed quiet, but was clearly still nervous as we walked into the school.

Almost instantly, it fell quiet. Voices paused, eyes widened, and then the whispers started. I ignored them and walked to her locker with her.

"Clary, you'll never believe the rumours about you and J-"

I turned slightly to see Simon openly staring at Clary. He didn't seem to see me, his gaze locked on hers.

"H-hi Simon." She looked at the ground awkwardly. His eyes went down to our hands, his shocked expression turning into a glare.

"Okay, so maybe they _weren't_ rumours." He glared at me.

I quirked an eyebrow, "Not everything is always lies," I pointed out, my other hand dangling from my pocket.

"You bastard." He growled, stepping forward.

I smiled back at him, "People call me a lot of names, I'll admit. Although normally they consist of things like 'stunningly attractive' or 'god-like' even."

That seemed to make him snap. With a strangled noise, he flew at me. I let go of Clary's hand and met his fist as it came at me, catching it quickly. In less than a second, I had twisted it and kicked his side, causing him to fall to the floor.

His glasses skid off his face as he fell, landing on the floor with a grating noise. Fortunately, as he picked them up off the ground, they appeared unbroken.

Simon stood and gave me a last baleful glare before whirling around and stalknig off. Clary was frozen in shock, staring after him.

The bell rang them, interupting the awkward silence surrounding the group of students in the hall. Reminding them they had to go to class, they shuffled away, exchanging looks that mirrored Clary's.

I faced her with a steady smile, "Ready to go?"

Clary~

I couldn't believe it. Not when Simon had walked up, and went to punch Jace. Not even when Jace punched him back.

_Jace punched him back_.

I walked beside him to my first period class, English. Jace gave me a quick kiss and promised he'd see me later, walking back down the hall to his own class.

The rest of the day went by in a haze of names, dates, and the occasional school assignment. When it seemed to be 20 minutes that had passed by, the bell rang and signaled the end of the day. I walked out to my locker like a zombie.

I had forgotten Maia's locker was right next to mine. It was a wonder we hadn't run into each other more often- or a miracle, depending on how you looked at it.

I saw it as a miracle. A short lived one too, I saw, as I spotted her throwing her books into it.

I quickly debated whether or not I should just wait until she left, but then I remembered my arguement with Simon and about talking through the problems. I wasn't a hypocrite.

So I went.

My fingers spun the familiar dial, clicking it open and throwing my books up on the shelf and taking out my bag.

Instantly, Maia tensed. I tried to ignore it, dropping my books into my backpack and closing my locker. Only when I turned away did she speak, "Wait."

I turned slightly and rose an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"How could you do it?"

"Maia..."

"No. Let me finish," She interupted, "How could you go and date the guy who broke my heart? The one guy I cried about for months, and you had to comfort me about? How? _How could you?_"

I didn't allow myself to pity her. Instead, I seemed to snap, "How could _I?_ How could _you?_ You were the one who dated him, and never told me. The one who _cheated_ on you. You weren't in love with him, you were in love with the idea of _being _with him."

She looked appalled, "Jace _told_ you?"

"Of course he told me! I just wish _you_ had. No, Maia. I'm not breaking up with him to keep you happy. I'm not going to lie on the ground for you to walk all over me. I'm not going to do that anymore."

"Clary, you think that dating Jace is going to be some romantic fairy-tale relationship? BEcause I can tell you right now, It won't. You'll fight, he'll flirt, and by the end of it, you'll be too messed up to care. Then he'll drop you on the side of the curb, just like he did with me." She was growing angrier by the second.

Shoving all my fury down inside me, I gave her a sweet smile, "Only garbage belongs on the curb, Maia." Then I walked away.


	14. The homosexual tendencies

**Okay, well, I apologize greatly for the fact that I haven't updated in **_**forever**_**. My computer has been messed up lately, and so we needed to buy another. Anyways, until we get a new one- the updating will be quite slow. **

**THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS MOVIE UPDATE: Cassandra Clare & the producers have given us our Isabelle and Simon. They've casted Alec as well, but due to his schedule, they are unable to release who it's going to be (however- we do know that he's british).**

**Isabelle: Jemima West.**

**Simon: Robert Shehan**

Chapter Thirteen

Clary ~

I don't know how I managed to go to school for the remainder of the week- everyone but Isabelle and Jace seemed to glare at me with accusing and pissed off expressions. But somehow, I managed to pull through the other four days until I collapsed in Jace's car on Friday.

"I don't know how your other girlfriends did it," I confessed, after a half an hour of him asking me what was wrong, "It's so... hard."

He gave me a small smile, "I knew it would be difficult." He sighed and ran a hand through his bright blond hair, "If this is too much for you..."

I cut him off almost immediatly, "No, I'm fine." I didn't want him thinking I couldn't handle myself. He gave me a doubtful look, but after a minute he just shrugged and started up the car nonetheless.

Before we could pull out, his cellphone started ringing- blasting his ringtone, highway to hell, by ac/dc. Glaring at it as if it were it's fault, he answered it with a harsh tone, "Yes?" Almost at once, his gaze softened. "Oh, hey Alec. No, we're just leaving. Yeah, Clary's with me." He glanced over at me and pulled the phone away from his ear, "Alec's catching a ride. You mind?"

I shooked my head no and looked out the window as he continued his conversation, nearly jumping when the back door opened and Alec hopped in with a quick, "Hey Jace." He nodded back at his step-brother and turned out of the highschool.

I hated the awkward tension that always seemed to hang around me and Alec. Ever since he found out Jace and I had been dating, he hadn't spoken a word to me. Of course, this also meant he hadn't been outright hostile, but ignoring me wasn't exactly the best way to approach this either, especially if he had a problem with it.

So when Jace announced he was stopping in to get pizza, because "he'd rather suffer through greasy under-cooked diseases then have another night with Isabelle's cooking", I stayed back in the car with Alec. Once Jace left, he rose an eyebrow at me, "Why are you staying?"

"Oh, _now_ you speak." I grumbled to myself. From the rear-view mirror, I saw Alec's bright blue eyes roll around. Irritation sparked through me as I twisted around and faced him, "Alec, what is your _problem_?"

"My... what? What problem?"

"Yes. Your problem. Ever since I've been dating Jace, you haven't said a word to me- and before, I could have sworn you had no problem talking to me. So, what is it? Are you into Jace or something?" The last part had slipped out, only meant as a joke, but Alec paled.

"Don't ever say that again." He said darkly. My head spun.

_So does that mean that... that he likes Jace? He's his _brother_ isn't he?_

"Fine." I turned back to the front and waited for Jace to come back, all the while mentally slapping myself. If he hadn't liked me before, figureing out his secret crush on his step-brother would definitley make him hate me.

_Good going, Fray._

Jace ~

I couldn't tell for sure, but when I got back into the car, two boxes of- _supposed_ -pizza's in my hand (although really, by the way they were making it, I wouldn't have been surprised if I opened it to find it was just a pool of grease in a box, a couple of soggy crust's floating here and there), the atmosphere was different. Alec sat in the back seat, silentl fuming, while Clary was sitting ridged in the passenger.

_This is weird._ I thought. It took me less time then usual to drop Clary off at her house, giving her a quick kiss and a good-bye before spinning off to my own house. I couldn't help but notice Alec's stony expression as he stayed in the back seat.

The fact that he stayed in the back seat was another weird thing. Alec _hated_ the back seat, and normally jumped at the chance to sit up front. But he stayed there until we pulled into the driveway. Then he got out and slammed the door.

"Hey, wait." I climbed out quickly and jogged up in front of him, crossing my arms across my chest, irritated, "What the hell was that?"

"What the hell was _what,_ Jace?" He snapped. He pushed his dark hair away from his eyes and tried to get past me. I stopped him.

"_That_. The whole, 'I'm-so-pissed-off' thing. It's not like you."

"How would you even know what the real me is? It's not like you ever paid attention to me anyways." Alec sounded upset. And whiney.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" I uncrossed my arms and stared at him in bewilderment, "I'm your brother- of course I pay attention to you."

"_You are not my brother._" He shouted, "I don't want you to be. I want you to look at me the way you look at Clary. I want you to open your eyes, and stop being so goddamn blind to everyone else around you for a change."

I stared at him, letting out a sigh, "Is this about your crush on me?" He looked taken aback.

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew." I scoffed, "There's nothing about you I don't know. Because, well, I apparently _do_ pay attention to you." The fact he had ever thought I didn't pay attention to him was still irritating to me. Why on Earth wouldn't I?

"_Why didn't you say anything?_" His cheeks were flushed, bright red, as he stared at me in a mixture of anger and doubt.

"Because, what's there to say? I'm with Clary, you're with Magnus. And I'm not into guys the way you are. Besides, you don't like me that way- you just think you do." I could almost visibly see the control break in his eyes.

His hands clenched at his sides, "Screw you, Jace Wayland. Go to hell."

I shrugged, "My ship's already setting sail down there anyway. No need to hasten the trip."

Apparently sarcasm wasn't the way to go with him, not today. His eyes narrowed down at me. With a quick hesitation, he stepped forward. I half expected him to throw a punch. Instead, he did the opposite.

He kissed me.

Instantly, I backed away, "_Alec_. What the hell?" I was angry. What the hell did he think he was doing?

"Now tell me I don't like you that way." He growled, pushing past me and walking into the house.

Staring after him, hands curled into tight fists, I let out a growl of frustration and pulled out my phone, sending a quick text message to Clary:

**Come here. Please.**

Then I sat crosslegged on the pavement, a little ways away from the house, and waited for her. The conversation with Alec rang through my head.

_You're not my brother_. Thinking about it stung.

Technically, he was right. We weren't brothers, not by blood anyways- but I had always figured he didn't think about me as a friend anymore. Or a crush. I had thought he refered to us as brothers too.

Apparently not.

Stifling a sigh, I put my chin in my hand and waited for Clary to come, like she always did.

**okay, so I dunno' what was up with Jace in this chapter. He seemed very... un-Jace-y. Probably because I haven't written him in a while. Sorry **

**But yay! Jalec! (for those of you who don't know- Jalec is Jace&Alec's shipper name). **


End file.
